Nyx Night
by WhereDidYouGo
Summary: Nyx Night is a mage at FT and has an interesting history, that no one knows. How is she connected to Phantom Lord, and how is she going to react when they attack. She is devoted to Fairy Tail... right?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl walked down the street. Her pink and black dress fluttered behind her. She fixed the pink cape around her neck. Her hat slipped into her eyes, forcing her to push it up. A grey bird fluttered behind her, diving and rising with the winds, keeping up with the young girl. Her pink hair flared, and her pink eyes glanced around. Anyone who saw her would veer out of her way. The girl and the bird soon got where they were going. The girl stopped in her tracks, looking up. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"What did they do now?" You would have heard her mumble. The grey bird landed on her shoulder as the pair walked into the building in front of her. Inside was worse, but she heard some sound coming from underneath so she walked down a set of stairs into the basement. That was where she found everyone. Most people were all mad, while others were sad, but all were scared. She walked up a lady serving everyone.

"Mira, should I ask?" She asked her. The grey bird glanced around the room, like he was looking for something.

"Nyx, it was no accident. The Phantom Lord, they got us. Last night." Mira sounded worried as hell. Nyx, for that was the young girl's name, rolled her eyes.

"Was anyone hurt, yet?"

"No, thankfully." Nyx nodded her head before going and sitting at an empty table. She leant up against a wall, and closed her eyes. The grey bird hopped off of her shoulder onto the table.

"Oh, Tondra, why am I not surprised? She mumbled. She was soon asleep, until she was sadly awoken by yelling. She opens one eye to see that Natsu was back and screaming at the Master. She looked around and not to far off were Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy. At the sight of Happy, Tondra, the grey bird, screeched before hiding under Nyx hair. Nyx slowly stood up and walked over to Lucy.

"Hey, glad to see you back and breathing." She said to her.

"Hey, Nyx, can you believe it?" She asked me.

"That the guild is totally broken up? Yes, for I had a feeling it would happen sooner or later." After Nyx said that Natsu stormed up into my face.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? THE GUILD HAS BEEN TORN TO PIECES AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" As he screamed flames erupted all over his body. Nyx just glared at him, letting black light glow around me.

"No, Natsu, I do care. You know me better then that." The girl smiled pleasantly at Natsu. He stormed off, burnt marks left on the ground from his feet. Nyx smiled at the others before going back to her table.

Nyx POV

That night I went back to my apartment. Mira told us to stay with a group in case that the Phantom Lord attacked again, but I wasn't great friends with anyone in the guild, so I decided to risk it. I was just outside my house when someone behind me tried to grab me. I kicked him in the knee before sending a burst of my magic at him, but when I turned around he was gone.

I starred into the darkness of the night for a while. Tondra, who was out hunting at the time, came back and settled on my shoulder. I petted his slick feathers before entering the building. I turned all the lights on for once, and sat down in a chair heavily. My eyes took in, quite painfully, the room and sighed at my reaction.

I walked into my kitchen, getting a glass of water. I didn't noticed I was shaking till I splash some water on the counter. Swearing, I cleaned it up and went and sat on the window seat. Looking out at the usual welcoming sight of the night I shivered. What was always a confort now scared me. I had no idea what had me so startled. Who was it that attacked me? Was it some random rapist… or was it one of the Phantom Lord mages?

**A/N – not to long of a chapter, it was just something I wanted to write. R/R please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nyx POV

I woke up slowly the next morning. I was still shocked from last night, which was not like me. I got dress in black moon pants with pink cuffs, black and pink moon top*. I grabbed my hat from were it sat, not even bothering to brush my hair. For once, I put white powder on my face. I do not know why, I just felt like it. I shoved my gloves and shoes on, and threw on my cape before leaving the house. Tundra flew up behind me.

I briskly walked up to the guild, shaking my head at the poles sticking out of the building. I walked in to see everything in chaos. Everyone was running around. I walked around confused until I found Mira. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Mira, what's going on?" I asked desperately.

"We are going to war. The Phantom Lord… they attack Levi, Jet and Droy." I stared at her in shock. The picture of the three flashed before my eyes. However, not good friends, I did know them well. I remembered what happen last night and shivered.

"It was the Phantom Lord." I murmured. Mira looked back at me, concerned.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I think they went after me last night. I felt someone try to grab me, but when I turned around to attack they were gone."

"Does anything hurt?" She asked me. I shook my head. Nothing was in pain.

"Should have something been?"

"They carved the guild's mark onto Levi." Mira mumbled. I shook my head, a little nervous as an old ache from my lower back emerged. I ignored it and glared at nothing, thinking. I was now angry. I felt like exploding things.

"When do we leave?" I smiled evilly.

"Oh no! You are not going to be in the battle." Mira growled.

"Why can't I go?" I asked her, for I did not see any reason why I should not go. It was not as if I was injured, sick or weak.

"We need someone to look out, so you are not _fighting._" Mira winked. It finally clicked and I smiled back at her. I grabbed a beer and sat down near by, smiling evily. As soon as everyone was ready to leave, I ran ahead, planning to get there before them, so I can see the before and after shots. _This is going to be good! _

**AN *For Nyx I have to have a visual of her in front of me, so I made her up on Bannedstory (3), so the moon pants/shirt is the name of the outfit I put her in. **

**R/R please**


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx POV

I stood on a beam within Phantom Lord's guild and watched Natsu busts down the door. Amongst the shadows, I was unseen by the people below. The war raged on, and for me, I snuck in a few blows from where I sat on the beam, mostly on people that do not suspect the shadows to hurt them at this time. I let out a small chuckle, but stop when I heard a voice. I looked around at the other beams and saw someone standing on a beam in the middle of the room. I slowly stood, wondering if he saw me yet. I notice he was watching the battle below with interested. I smiled and walked gracefully towards him, heels clicking on the wood.

I was not to far away from him but he still did not see me yet. His eyes where following someone. I looked down to see Elfman was doing a good job. He was about to jump when I step out of my shadows.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked, my voice sounded light, but had darkness in it. He looked at me and smiled evilly.

"Aww, I knew there was a few more of your mages missing, and before you ask, yes I knew you were there. Just seeing what you would do first. Nyx Night, isn't it. A weird name, for doesn't Nyx mean night?" He called out to me. I smiled and walked a few more steps along the beam. I chuckled.

"Aye, but what does name has anything to do with it?" I smiled. "Anyways, how do you think of your guild mates getting their asses whooped?"

"They're weak. A three legged dog on drugs could whoop their asses." He chuckled. "I, on the other hand, will not beat beaten so easily." With that, he shot an iron pole out of his hand. His aim was my stomach, which it went right through. The shadows filled the hole as the pole left my body. I chuckled at his failed attack.

"Have you never heard that shadows fill holes? Also, you might want to respect you fellow guild mates a bit more. You may need them at your back on day." With that a black beam with pink sparkles (do not ask, I do not know why there is pink sparkles) shot out of my hand and tried to whip around his body. Only problem is, he was not there anymore. I smiled as I felt metal pieces go through my body, with out any pain. I turned around to see him standing there. "Did you not just saw what happen before?"

"I did." He said, straightening. "I see that you are not as weak as you look. I should have known last night. Someone so weak wouldn't have gone home by herself. You've grown up well." I glared at him.

"I should have known, for even the shadows where scared of you. Unfortunately for you, I'm not and never was." I kicked out and aimed at his stomach. It hit, but barley affected him. He chuckled.

"You where stronger last night, does it have something to do with the shadows?" He started laughing and did not realize that shadows where gathering around my foot. I pulled my foot back and struck out again. This time, when my foot made contact, he was exploded back wards. I smiled but felt a kick in my lower back. I started to fall but my shadows caught me and brought me back up. When I was back on the beams, I could not find him. I sighed and heard a commotion below. I looked down, to see that he was battling Elfman, and after a few moments, Natsu. I scream, and slammed my fist on the beam. I've failed.

I could not focus on the battle, but soon saw a retreat. I followed, knowing that whatever happen, it must have been important. I stopped at one point and looked at the man I was battling earlier. "We will meet again, old friend, new enemy." I whispered, knowing he would hear. I used my shadows to break open a window and jump through there. I faint echo, brought to me by the shadows whispered to me. "Yes, we will."

I ran along with the rest of Fairy Tail, and was soon were back to our own guild. I sat down in the corner, mad at myself for loosing a battle. Tundra flew in through an open window and landed on my shoulder. I did not want him to come to this battle, so I sent him away for a while. While thinking, I feel asleep. Yes, I do fall asleep in the guild a lot; it's how I think.

I was woken up with a lot of racket coming in from outside. I stood up, a long with everyone else, and ran outside. What we saw out there surprised us.

**A/N – Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Okay, so finally a new chapter for this. I am actually surprised I haven't wrote anything for this since every time I watch a new episode of Fairy Tail all I can think of is this story. Also, I edited the old chapters, and only thing that is new is some hints for later one in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail –cries-**

**SONG THAT I LISTEN TO WHILE WRITING: "Woke up this Morning" by Nickelback**

"SHIT!" I gasped as I saw the giant building walking through the water. "Why is he using _that_?" I mumbled, looking up at the building with interest and anger. I watched with interest, growling under my breath. Dark fog circled around my feet. I knew my usually pink eyes were getting a black film in them. I pushed through the crowd, but was grabbed by Cana.

"Where do you think you are going?" She asked in a calming tone. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When they open, the black film was gone.

"I was going to attack. I have a good feeling on what the next move would be. There is only one reason why Jose would bring the actual guild _building _to a fight." I growled, glaring back up at the windows, trying to catch a glimpse of someone.

"How do you know that?" She grumbled, not letting go of my arm in case I run.

"Just watch, if we don't stop it we are all-" I gasped as I saw the cannon come out of the building. "SHIT! We are too late!" I cried.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" I heard Erza scream. I tried to pull my arm free of Cana but she pulled me down to the ground. Tondra hid under my hair, shivering.

"Wimp." I whispered to him and he pecked me gently on my neck. I watch in awe as Erza block the magical shot that came out of the building, which I knew was Jupiter. I cried out with everyone else as she blocked it. The only reason why I did not help her was because Cana held me down, her arm firmly pushing down my on my back. Once the smoke cleared I saw Erza lying on the ground and even more screaming from the crowd around me. I stood up and glared up at the building.

"What do you want, Jose?" I whispered to myself.

"**You don't stand a chance." **A clear voice echoed around us. I looked up and saw him standing in one of the windows, or just a blurb of him.

"Shit…" I hissed for the third time.

"**Hand over Lucy Heartphila right now." **I glanced over at Lucy and glared up at the building.

"Please…" I whispered to Cana.

"No!" She hissed back. I glared back at her for a second before looking back up at the building. Everyone around me was yelling at the building, fighting against giving away Lucy. I sighed, knowing this could not end up good, but also knew I would not give up on anyone in this guild. This has been my home for three years. I could not do anything to get me kicked out. Where would I go? How would I live? I could not go back _there_!

"**HAND HER OVER!" **This time I screamed along with everyone else.

"NO!" I cried! I started walking towards again, but Cana caught my arm.

"WE'D RATHER DIE THAN GIVE UP ON OUR COMRADE!" I heard Erza scream somehow. Everyone cheered along with her, close to a riot. What these people said boosted my love for Fairy Tail, glad they were _still_ standing up to these guys, and wish I could too, if Cana was not still holding me back.

"Why wont you let me do anything?" I hissed at her.

"There are only a handful of s-class mages in the guild. We can't get a hold of Mystogan or Gildarts, Laxus just laughed, Erza won't be able to fight after that hit, and Mira can't fight. You are the only remaining on left. We need you right now." She hissed back. I sighed seeing the reason behind that.

"**I see… then we'll fire an even bigger and stronger Jupiter! Now struggle in this 15 minute terror until it's reloaded!" **I gasped and glared, hissing. I heard a screech and felt feathers tip my check from where Tondra sat on my shoulder, wings outspread.

"Now?" I hissed once again. Then people started pouring out of the base of the tower. Wait, not people but…

"Shades." I hissed. Cana smiled, and nodded. I started running through the crowd, which took a time, and I was also at the far back.

"**Feel the pain Fairy Tail! You have two choices. Get killed by my soldiers, or die by Jupiter!" **

"He is going to blow up his own people?" I heard many people whisper.

"Yes… he will. That's Jose's magic, "Shade"… they're not human but shadows." Cana clear voice rang across all the way to me. I smiled as I shoved past the last few people.

"_**SHADOW ENCASE!" **_I screamed, crossing my arms in front of me, my palms outstretched towards the Shades. The closest one started to encase in black and pink sparkled shadow and was pulled towards my hand. When it touch skin though, I screamed. It screeched inside of me, eating out the inside of me. I let go suddenly, getting shot backwards until I landed next to Cana and Natsu. I coughed a few times, before slowly but painfully pulled my self up.

"I… cough… can't do… cough… do it. It ate the inside… cough… of me." I gasped.

"We've gotta do something about Jupiter…" Cana mumbled.

"I'll go smash it down!" Natsu screamed. I smiled and looked Cana, who seemed to be the ringleader right now.

"Natsu…" She started, but I put my hand on her shoulder, a bit shaker but firm.

"I can go with him. The shade didn't do too much... cough... damage. Just a few scrapes." I smiled. I heard Gray and Elfman leave too, but did not take my eyes off of Cana's. "I know that place as well as I knows the back of my hand."

"How do you know?" She whispered. I sighed, not really wanting to tell but knowing I will have too.

"If you don't find out during the battle and we survive, which we will," I smiled, trying to sound positive. "Then I will tell you." She looked away for a second at Natsu's retreating form and sighed.

"Go ahead. Loki and I got it down here." I looked over at Loki and saw him nod.

"Good luck." I whispered before stepping back. _**"Shadow Wings of the Falcon!" **_I screeched, Tondra going up into the sky and landing onto my upper back. I screamed in pain as he turned into a great pair of wings, encasing into my back. I jumped into the air and flew over the crowd, following Natsu.

"You've gone to far this time, father." I hissed.

**A/N – GASP! Okay, so you confused yet? If you got any questions I will try to answer them. Please read and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Fairy Tail -cries-**

I stood on top of the canon, watching Natsu beating the shit out of the metal. Tondra was now on my shoulder again, clicking his beak. I closed my eyes and let my magic follow the whole circumference of the canon. "There is no scratches, no weak spot, no nothing." I sighed, frustrated. "Not even in spots where you've been hacking at it." He glared up at me.

"Maybe we have to break it from the inside." Happy suggested. I nodded, thinking that may be the only way. We swung down and landed inside. Crouching, I laughed as Natsu ran on all fours down the shoot. I started following slower, scraping my knees on the cold steal. I saw Natsu ahead of me jump out, and I went a bit quicker, my body begging to get out. As I got to the opening, I absorbed into the shadows. I became suspicious as I watched Natsu punch himself with a flaming fist. I looked around and saw a man with his back to us. Image to name, I remembered the man I was looking at.

"Shit. Of all people..." I hissed. Happy, startled, looked around. Tondra hid under my hair, also one of the shadows at the moment. "Just me Happy." I mumbled. He nodded and looked back at the ground.

"Natsu... he will be okay right?" He asked.

"I don't know." I honestly mumbled. I stood up fully and let the shadow go.

"You're the one getting in our way." The man said, turning around. I smiled slyly. My childhood memories rushed back to me, along with the thrill of a good fight.

"Well, Toto, you are in _our _way." I called out. He looked up at me, glaring.

"Well, the Shadow Princess has returned. Back for good or just a family reunion?" He asked.

"Just stopping by, you know, stir up some trouble, and kick some ass. The usual. How about you Toto, still being the guild's puppy?" I said crossing my arms, feeling relaxed.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He barked. I just laughed.

"Natsu, you can take this one." I called. He smiled evilly (is that how I look when I smile slyly?) and glared at Toto- I'm sorry Totomaru.

"Planning to." He attacked, flames sprouting out of his fist, but once again, he punches himself.

"What the hell!" He screamed. I tried not to smile, wondering how this would pan out, and waiting for a moment where I can step in.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME! WE NEED TO DESTROY THE JUPITER." I heard Happy call, now on ground level. I watched Natsu try to attack Toto again, but fail.

"It wont work, Natsu." I called. He glared at Toto, and Toto just smirked.

"I am Totomary, NOT TOTO!" He barked at me again.

"Woof woof." I said sarcastically. This time, he just ignored me.

"I can control all flames. It seems like you are out of luck." He went on. Jupiter started spinning, causing wind to fill the room. My cape flew back, and I held onto my hat. Natsu and Toto just ignored it, as Toto sent some blue flames towards Natsu. Natsu, being Natsu, ate it all.

"Cold! It's my first time eating such cold fire!"

"Even match then, huh boys?" I called, jumping down. I felt my cape fly over my head as I fell. Once I landed, my cape fell on top of my head. "Damn." I grumbled, pushing it back so it landed on the ground. "Well you boys have fun! I am off."

"Where are you going?" Happy called. I stopped; turning around with what I know was _my _evil smile.

"Just visiting old friends." I smirked, and started walking towards the door. I could feel Toto and Natsu glares on my back. "This is you fight Natsu, TOTO!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Toto screamed, sending some flames at me. I put my hand up, mumbled something, and a black and pink shield came up, absorbing the flames.

"Damn, you are no stronger then the last time I saw you." He glared at me, about to attack. Natsu, thankfully, used this distraction to attack. Fist against swords, I used this distraction to leave. Once I was in the hall, I heard a giant crash behind me. Smiling, I kept on walking, knowing that Natsu just destroyed the Jupiter. I started running. Sadly I confronted a guard right away. I skidded to a stop, groaning.

"HAULT!" He called. I smiled, placing my hand on the fine chain that held my cape on my neck.

"_**Shadow Chain!"**_ I called, a black chain forming in my hand. I whipped it around, tightening it around the guard's neck. Before he could do anything, I pulled the chain, hearing the un-satisfying crunch of breaking bones. I pulled the chain loose, grabbing both ends in one hand.

"I'm sorry." I gasped before running past the body. I tripped and stumbled as the building started to move. I gasped again, scraping my knees even more on the tiled floor. "NO! He can't be using THAT!" I cried, before taking off down the hall again.

_I will find him! _

No One's POV

A young man ran up to the control room of the building. His black hair flopped into his face; he just pushed it away. His yellow cape whisked behind him. A silver sword flashed at his side. People stepped out of the way, bowing to him. He waved them off, not caring enough. He neared a black door, which he pushed open without knocking. A evil looking guy turned around, pissed, until he say who it was.

"Ahhh, Helios. Glad to see you." He said. The man, Helios bowed, looking grim.

"We got some invaders." He said quickly.

"Well, destroy them."

"One is your daughter." He said, waiting for the reaction. The much older man didn't let any expression come to his face, but the younger man knew where to look to see some distress.

"Well, that's different." He mumbled, turning to the window. "Destroy her. Yourself." He said. The younger man gasp.

"HOW WOULD YOU WANT ME TO KILL MY OWN SISTER?" He cried. The older man just looked out of the window, watching the battle.

"Do it anyways." He sighed quietly. He turned around quickly, watching the younger man. "WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" He barked. The younger man bowed, and walked away. Once outside the door, he let a tear roll down his cheek.

"What did you do now, Nyx?"

**A/N – read and review? Please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Each jerking movement of the building tripped me. Guard after guard, people I once knew and people that were new faces, fell because of my hands. One, five, ten. I lost count of the amount of guards I had to kill to get passed. Cracking of bones, suffocation from my magic and slashes from my dagger. Blood and bodies littered the path I took. Anyone who dares to follow me would trip over their comrads. I would have hoped for the shock to get to them, but I lived amongst these mages at one point. Death did not get to them.

My thoughts should be of what is happening to other people, my guild mates. At this point Natsu weakness would have got to him, and until it stopped moving he would be almost useless. Panic will be reaching the mages on the ground, most likly already feeling fatigue after fighting the unlimted amount of Shades. Elfman and Grey, also in the building, I had no idea what has or will happen to them. All this should be running through my head but all I can think of was _get to the control room. Destroy the men who should be in there. If he isn't, find him and kill him. _There was one thing I wasn't expecting though. The one thing I should have realised. Of course _he_ was going to send _him_. This thought didn't surface until a voice sounded through my dase. In all my worries, I forgot about my twin brother, the Sun's Prince.

**"SUN'S SNAKE!**" Three white beams with a yellow tinge shot towards me, slithering through the air. I managed to dodge two, but the third skim the bare skin on my arms. I cried out as it burned my pale arm. Gripping it, I looked up through my pink hair to see a man. Black hair, sunshine eyes. His outfit the same as mine, but in yellow and white instead of pink and black. I bit my lip, mentally slapping myself.

"Helios. I should have known." I mumbled, standing straight. "**SHADOW'S SWORD.**" I mumbled. I black sword grew in my hand and I gripped the hilt. Helio's nodded.

"You should have. You were always forgetting the slightest detail, so focused on something else. Sister, you know what I have to do. **SUN'S WHIPS!**" A golden whip formed in his own hand. We stood only ten meters apart, but this is the closet we stood since I was fifteen. Testing the swing of my sword, I never took my eyes off of my brother.

"I am guessing father is using you as a human sheild?"

"Well, we can't let you get to him and stop the whole process. The guards are abviously weak compared to you." He nodded to the dead guard by my foot. I pushed the body away, and sighed.

"I don't want to fight you." I called, dropping my sword. It touched the ground and vanished.

"I don't want to fight you either." Helios grib became tight on his whip, nuckles white. He other ignored or didn't noticed my hand traveling behind my back. "But one question. Why are you even here, trying to fight what you can't. This place is of your blood so why are you fight. You can join and become one with you blood again, or let your blood run on the tile floor and soak into your birthplace. Your birthright." He didn't here me mumble a spell under my breath.

"There is one my option. I fight, win and end father's evil plan. Fairy Tail is my new home. This building is my birthplace, but not my birthright. Not since I left. Anyways why would you want me to rejoin Phantom Lord? Once father dies, everyone knew that I would have become the Guild Master. With me out of the picture it would have to go to you." I saw his eyes flash but only for a second. "Father always compared me to you, didn't he? Even after I left. What dark guild would want someone who magic is _light_ to run it when his twin sister is a mage of the _darkness_?"

"ENOUGH!" Helios scream charging. He whip flashed and meant to attack my stomach. I swung my arm around and let the end tighten on a handel of a spear. I yanked it out of the whip's grip and pointed it towards Helios. He was charging again. Coming behind me I swung around and aimed for his head. Boxing his ear, Helios cringed. The whip caught my wrist, burning the skin. Dropping the spear, I yanked it free. Holding my hand palm foreward, I screamed. **"SHADOW'S INK"** Black ink filled the air, blocking the Helio's view. Only problem was it blocked my view of Helios.

"**SUN'S TANGLES!" **Golden ropes shot through the air, seperating the ink. Quickly throwing up a sheild, they bounced of and soaked into the walls.

"Brother, you have grown stronger." I called, looking around to try and seek him for my ink still lingered in the air. The fog like air was hard to see, and shadow's were being deceiving, even to me. A squack in my ear reminded me of Tondra. "**FETCH**!" I whispered to the bird, who soared through the black ink to the ceiling. The ink rolled around, hiding Tondra. A screeched came from my left, and I swung over and yelled another spell. "**SHADOW'S NETS!**" I heard the net land, and I called in the black ink. The black net wrapped around Helios. I started to walk towards it when golden light shot through the holes. The net burst open, letting Helios free. He stood up, his tanned skin blue from where the net lay apon his face.

"And you smarter, though not smart enough." He was raging, and becoming violent. I back up a step, bringing my sword back. He also formed his own sword and lounged. We circled each other, blocking and attacking each other. After sevrel minutes, we both had wounds but nothing fatal. I stood panting, watching a panting Helios.

"This needs to end, brother. We shouldn't be fighting." I whispered, knowing this was far fetched. Helios dropped his battle stance and looked down at the floor.

"You are... wrong." He lundge at me, hitting me in the temple with the hilt of his sword. I fell against a window and crashed through. Fighting the blackness, I grabbed onto a ledge, braking my fall. I heard my arm snap from its socket and screamed. Pulling myself up with my other arm, I collasped grasping for breath upon the ledge. Bullet after bullet of pain shot from my arm, forcing me to push it back into place. Grimmacing, I managed it just before Helios dropped from the window onto my ledge. Pushing myself up, I glared at him.

"That was a dirty move." I snarled. "I see father has been teaching you."

"Yes, well, you were always best at dirty moves. I see that your precious Fairy Tail has made you weak." He smirked. I stood up, hunched, and threw up over the edge.

"Well, maybe a little." I smiled, more thinking about how _easy_ even the most difficult mission was after what I endured here. "That why I surreneder," I looked Helios in the eye. Pink ink to golden sun. "But I will never be apart of this _prison_ ever again." I dropped to my knee, panting. "I am sure you were ordered to kill me, and the emperor has given a thumbs down."

The seconds after were crystel clear but in snipits. Helios walking up to me. A sword gleaming in the sun above my head. It swinging down towards my neck. I am surprised my plan worked. I am surprised I was the one who won. I was the one who walked away alive, while my brother sunk to the ocean's bottom.


End file.
